


£øИ∑£¥

by AllMyStitchesItch



Series: Hopeless Robotic [4]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Loneliness, M/M, Not really a relationship, Outer Space, Robot/Human Relationships, YET it may or may not develop into A Thing if i write more to this part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyStitchesItch/pseuds/AllMyStitchesItch
Summary: 20 years didn’t seem to be passing nearly as fast as everyone had assured Corey it would...
Relationships: Corey Taylor & Sid Wilson
Series: Hopeless Robotic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563616
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	£øИ∑£¥

**Author's Note:**

> just more robot anthology stuff :p stand alone fic, you dont gotta read the rest of the series to get this one.

20 years didn’t seem to be passing nearly as fast as everyone had assured Corey it would.

It had only been 3 months and it already felt like a lifetime, no thanks to the fact that he was the only human aboard for this mission. 

If he could just see another person, maybe the time on this godforsaken ship would pass a little faster.

He found he was talking to himself often, making up those stupid little hypothetical arguments, in which you always win, with ex boyfriends he hadn’t seen in years.

Corey found the urge to smack his head against his keyboard repeatedly grew with every day he was here.

_ ‘It’s cheaper and safer to only send one human and make the rest of the crew robots’  _ Jim had explained.

“Why not just make the whole fucking crew robots then,” Corey sighed out in frustration, crumpling a piece of paper in his fist and throwing it at the garbage can like a basketball.

“Do you require assistance, Corey?” the SD-39 asked from the doorway.

Corey jumped a little bit, not having heard it approach. It always seemed to just appear.

Corey cleared his throat a bit before speaking, “Um, no, Sid... Thank you.”

Sid gave that semi-lifeless smile it always did and walked to the other side of the room, beginning to make Corey’s bed for him.

Corey knew why they needed at least one human, really. On the off chance that something went wrong with any of the robots, someone had to be able to fix them.

It still frustrated Corey, however, because rarely anything ever went wrong with robots, _especially_ the ones built for this kind of work. 

But he digressed. It wasn’t like he had anything left on earth anyways, the main reason he had taken the job in the first place (though it had seemed like a much better idea before he actually got out here).

He was sure his liver would thank him for the 20 year break from drinking all his problems away.

Still. Human contact, as much as he hated it most of the time, was something he craved from time to time.

All of the robots on this mission were lifeless and cold, with harsh mechanical voices and glowing red eyes... Except for Sid.

Sid was made to feel human so that Corey wouldn’t go completely insane out here, he guessed. Sid was made to serve Corey personally, making him food and cleaning, mostly. Occasionally, it would engage Corey in a game of chess, which Sid always won. Corey didn’t mind though. 

It was  _ something.  _

At least it answered to a real name rather than its model number, another characteristic that had been given to it to make Corey feel less isolated.

Corey looked over at the robot, studying it for a moment as it put Corey’s pillow into a fresh pillowcase and discarded the dirty one into the bin of laundry it would wash for him later. The seclusion was hitting Corey especially hard today. He had been stupid and looked at old photographs and had fallen into multiple daydreams about being on earth, knowing damn well all it would do was depress the hell out of him.

_ He could use a drink right about now, for fuck’s sake. _

“Sid?” Corey asked in the direction of the robot.

It paused instantly and turned towards him, “Yes, Corey?”

“Uh… Chess? Game of chess?” Corey stumbled over his words a little bit. He’d been working his brain too hard today.

“Certainly, Corey. Would you like to play before or after I finish my custodial duties for the day?” Sid asked.

“Before,” Corey sighed.

It was almost like talking to a person.  _ Almost. _ But there was still that cold, subservient tone that reminded Corey he was all alone up here.

Sid immediately abandoned Corey’s bed and walked to sit across from him at the table he was sitting at, grabbing the chessboard and setting up the pieces so fast it made Corey’s head spin.

“Ready?” Sid asked.

“Yeah,” Corey said tiredly.

“Setting?” Sid prompted.

Corey knew that really just meant if he wanted to win or not. If he set it to basic social logic, there was a chance of Corey winning.

“Advanced social logic,” Corey yawned, stretching his arms above his head a little. He’d been sitting for too long again, “And don’t go easy on me this time either, I can tell when you hold back.”

“As you command, Corey,” Sid gave a small smile.

Sid won in 5 moves.

Pawn to E4. Bishop to C4. Queen to H5. Queen to F7. Checkmate.

Effortlessly, seemingly taking no time to think about what its next move was, whereas Corey contemplated carefully for minutes at a time.

Corey smiled a little at this. He never cared who won, it just amused him to have this sort of interaction, and seeing how fast Sid could win fascinated him to some degree.

“Is something on your mind, Corey? You seem out of sorts today,” Sid asked and Corey looked up at it. 

Corey shrugged a little at the question, “Y’know… It can just get a little lonely up here.”

"I don't," Sid said simply, "But I am sorry," it emphasized, leaning towards Corey a little bit and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Corey couldn't help growing fond of Sid over time. It was only natural, he assumed, to cling to something like it when he had nothing else even remotely close to another person up here with him.

Like it or not, humans were social creatures by nature, no matter how grumpy and socially awkward you were.

Corey _didn't_ like it.

And he didn't like that he was warming up to Sid like it was a human.

He could only imagine where his mind would be in 20 years, if he hadn't lost it completely by then.

"Would you like to play again?" Sid asked.


End file.
